Tournament of Crossovers
by mdizzle
Summary: Master of Games is holding another tournament only this time the past champions are not invited. the new champions are Static Shock, Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Ron Stoppable,Donatello, Brooklyn, Raimundo, and Gill.
1. Introductions

Me: "I can't take it anymore! No one has even thought of doing something like this so I guess I'm going to have to be the one to do it! Alright now listen up! I don't own any of these characters in the story so don't say I do! Start the (BEEP) fic!"

4

3

2

Eight bolts of lightning were seen in a room. They were soon replaced by eight figures; everyone looked confused as to how they got there and why.

But then they heard a voice.

"Welcome champions all…"

They looked up to see none other than the Master of Games.

"To the second annual Tournament of Heroes!"

There was Danny Phantom (In his normal form), Jake Long, Ron Stoppable, Raimundo, Brooklyn, Donatello, Static Shock, and for some reason Gill.

Ron was the first to speak. "A tournament of what?"

"A friendly competition between some of the greatest heroes in the multi verse. You are the best of what you do. Now for the introductions."

You see Danny Phantom fighting a bunch of ghosts.

"Danny Phantom, half ghost, half human, all hero. He protects a town from ghost which everyone seems to think that he's the cause of."

You know see Jake Long going head to head against hunts girl.

"Jake Long, he's known as the American Dragon because he protects an entire magical underworld."

You know see Brooklyn flying around New York with the other Gargoyles.

"Brooklyn, he's second in command of a gargoyle clan but he can still defeat you just the same."

You then see Donatello using his gadgets to defeat a bunch of mouser robots.

"Donatello, he's a ninja turtle with a super high i.q. but uses a bow staff as his main weapon."

You now see Ron beating up Monkey Fist.

"Ron Stoppable, he's sidekick to the girl who can do anything but he can win on his own."

Then you see Raimundo taking apart a bunch of Jack bots.

"Raimundo, he's known as the dragon of the wind and he trains at the Sholin Temple."

Now you see Gill spewing his gunk everywhere.

"Gill, he used to be a swimmer but swimming in some polluted waters gave him mutant powers along with a nasty little attitude."

Then you see Static using his powers on a bunch of bang babies.

"Static Shock, he's meant to be one of the world's greatest heroes but for now he's busy battling puberty."

"Eight worthy champions, but only one will walk away as the champion of champions!"

Raimundo (From Sholin Showdown) then stepped forward. "So does the winner get some sort of prize, like I don't know a convertible?"

Raimundo then fantasized himself driving a convertible being chased by millions of girls.

"I have no convertible wind user. But there will be prizes none the less."

Now Ron stepped forward. "Um excuse Mr. Scary Monkey Man…"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!"

"Right, sorry. But I think there's been some sort of mistake. You see I'm not really a hero, I'm a side kick."

"Of course if anyone should not wish to participate then all you have to do is say the word and I shall transport you home."

"Yes! That's me, word, now send me home."

Gill then went up to Ron.

"What's the matter squib! Afraid I'll beat the pants off you?"

"Hey what's he doing here! He's not a hero, he's anything but! I thought this was a tournament of…"

"Ronny is afraid, Ronny is afraid!"

"Okay that does it! I'm in!"

"If anyone else wishes to back out. Now is the time."

The heroes then huddle.

Danny gets out of the group huddle.

"Looks like we're all in."

"Very well then I shall leave you to get acquainted with your fellow champions."

MOG then leaves.

Danny and Jake then start to circle each other like Robin and Speedy did.

"Danny Phantom, the entire magical underworld be talking about you G."

"Really? I didn't even know there was a magical underworld."

"Yo that's because you weren't supposed to know you dig?"

Meanwhile Donatello and Gill were talking. "So you're a mutant just like me?"

"Think again turtle boy. I wasn't born like this; as far as I'm concerned we're nothing alike."

"You got that right; I'm a lot nicer than you!"

and so the others continued to talk until MOG came back.

"Let the first round begin!"

me: "Cliff hanger. You want to know what happens next? Well review and I'll update. Deal? Deal."


	2. Round 1

Me: "let the first round begin! I do not own anything. Start the fic."

4

3

2

"Gill vs. Donatello!"

the two arrived in the same place that Speedy and Aqualad did. Donatello got out his bow staff and twirled it around. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Gill then said "Let's see you enjoy this!"

Gill then started shooting his muck at him but Donatello just knocked it away. "That the best you got?"

"Grrrrr! Let's see how you like rapid fire!"

Gill then went on a rampage with his muck and Donatello ducked inside his shell.

"Brooklyn vs. Jake Long!"

they arrived on the same place Gizmo and Cyborg had their fight.

"You know dawg you don't look like any of the gargoyles I know."

"Well the Master did say that we are the greatest heroes in the multi verse. So I guess we come from different worlds."

"Guess that makes sense. Let's do this. DRAGON UP!" _dradradradra dragon up!_

They then both took flight.

"Danny Phantom vs. Raimundo!"

They arrived in the place Robin and Speedy had their match.

"Let's do this. Wind!"

a sudden gust of wind then appeared. And Raimundo went on the offensive. "Okay then here I come! I'm going ghost!"

white rings with a blue outline then came and Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Static Shock vs. Ron!"

They arrive in the steel cage.

"You'll go easy on me right? I mean technically I'm a sidekick not a hero."

"Sorry bro but I'm in this to win it!"

He touches the ground and an electrical current goes through the cage zapping Ron.

"Okay you want to play rough then I'll play rough."

He grabs a loose bar and pulls it off and starts twirling it around.

back with Gill and Donatello…

Gill was out of breath. His muck was everywhere. "I…pant…think…pant…I…pant…got him."

A shell then pops out of the water and lands in front of Gill.

"Not really."

Donatello pops out of his shell. "What? no way! Why didn't you mutate!"

"Because I'm already a mutant. Your gunk has no effect on me."

Donatello then charged Gill and started beating him up with the bow staff.

Gill was now wobbling trying not to fall. Donatello just blows on him and Gill falls.

"Winner: Donatello!"

a bolt of lightning then takes Gill away.

at the area where Brooklyn and Jake were…

Brooklyn and Jake were still fighting in the air and to tell the truth they were both starting to get a little tired.

Brooklyn's eyes glowed white as he tackled Jake to the ground.

"Let's see how you like my dragon breath!"

Jake then breathed fire on Brooklyn's face. Brooklyn let go of Jake as he started wiping his face to get the soot off. When he finally got the soot off he saw a dragon fist coming at him. Brooklyn was sent flying off the little circle floor. "Booyah!"

But Brooklyn took flight again and flew up to Jake with his eyes glowing.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me!"

"Fine then. Let's grapple yo!" (A/N: when I say grapple I mean that thing where two people try to push against each other's hands. That thing.)

and so they did and it looked like a stalemate but Jake had a longer tail so he used that to trip Brooklyn making him fall down.

"Winner: Jake Long!"

a bolt of lightning then takes Brooklyn away.

in the tunnel…

"Okay ghost boy, apparently I can't touch you…" Raimundo tried to attack but Danny kept going intangible. "But I can still throw you around! Typhoon Boom!"

A tornado then started swinging Danny around.

"Now this is what I call a wind tunnel."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"You want to give up now or wait until you lose consciousness?"

"It's not over yet!"

Danny then threw a focused ectoplasmic energy blast at Rai which actually cut threw the tornado hitting him. Danny was stronger than he thought because Rai was knocked out.

"Winner: Danny Phantom!"

back in the steel cage…

Ron had gone through like 20 loose steel bars (all were from the floor) every time he tried to hit Static he just threw it right back at him.

Static zapped him again. "Ready to give up yet? I don't want to have to hurt you Ron."

"Okay I'll give. Just let me try one more thing."

Ron then pulled out the two bars Static was standing on making him fall.

A bolt of lightning then took Static away.

"Winner: Ron Stoppable!"

(A/N: yes I know Static could fly but BB could fly too and he was taken away before he could do that so Static should too.)

the winners then arrived in the main hall.

"Yo Danny! You made it dawg!"

"Nice to know you won too."

They then heard clapping and they looked up to see the Master Of Games very pleased.

"Well done champions! You have defeated your opponents, I suggest you all get some rest. For tomorrow begins Round 2."

They then all went to their separate rooms. When the MOG was sure they were gone he started laughing evily at his plot.

Okay that's chapter 2. I hope that Round 1 didn't disappoint anyone. See ya next time I update.


	3. Being illeminated

Me: "okay I know a lot of you are upset that Static lost to Ron."

You then throw random objects at me but I dodge them all.

Me: "But the match up was kind of an accident. Oh well, start the fic."

4

3

2

Someone started knocking on Danny's door. He opened it up to see Donatello and Ron.

"Donny? Ron? Do you have any idea what time…"

"Listen Danny, I have a hunch about The Master. I think he's up to no good." Said the mutant turtle.

"What about Ron? And what happened to his hair?"

"That monkey man is bad road! As for the hair, well let's just say I got zapped one too many times." Sure enough Ron's hair was standing on end.

"I thought he said he wasn't a monkey?"

"I'll stick with my theory!"

"Come on Danny, I really think that there is something wrong here." This turtle refused to give up ladies and gentlemen.

"Well I guess…wait a minute. You're pulling a move Tucker once pulled on me! We're going to stay up all night searching for something but find nothing. Then you both try to get me eliminated before round 2. Nice try guys."

Danny then closed his door.

"Man, that guy is paranoid Ron."

"From the sounds of it, it looks like he has a right to be."

They then heard the flapping of wings and Donny pulled Ron into the shadows with him.

What passed them was something they thought looked like Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn?" asked the mutant turtle.

"Come on Donny."

They followed the flapping until they reached the main hall. What they saw there wasn't Brooklyn, it was the Master of Games. He had Gill's gills, Brooklyn's wings, Raymond's hair, and his hand was glowing with Static's power.

"Gill, Brooklyn, Raymond, Static, all magnificent prizes. Especially Static, I can hardly wait to see what I win in round two."

Don and Ron then stepped out of the shadows. "There's not going to be a round two!" said Donatello.

"I told you the monkey man was bad road!"

"**_FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A MONKEY!_** And it looks like this time two champions have figured me out."

"Never mind that. How'd you get all the powers of the losers?" Donny was very curious about it.

The Master then held up his necklace and both Donatello and Ron could hear the muffled cries coming from within the amulet.

"You set them free!" cried Ron.

"Make me."

Ron then tried to tackle him but an electrical energy held him up. "That will not work champion. The only reason why you beat Static is because…well…I did a crappy job of repairing the cage alright?"

"And you never gave him the chance to fly." Added Donatello.

"He could fly?" now Mr. Monkey was confused.

"Didn't you know that? Honestly learn everything about your champions first **then** put them in a tournament. I mean honestly you need to get your priorities in order." Complained the turtle.

"Um Donny if it's not too much trouble GET ME DOWN!" shouted Ron.

Donatello then got out his bow staff and was about to hit the Master of Games but both Ron and Donatello were sucked into the gem. He just grinned evilly.

Me: "Well that's all for now. Next chapter is the one we've all been looking forward to: Danny vs. Jake. See ya next time I update."


	4. The fight we've all been waiting for

Me: "Okay now you people are threatening me to update. Well guess what? I'm used to it. But I'll update anyways. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny found Jake in the main hall.

"Hey Jake, where's Ron and Donny?"

The Master of Games then entered. "They have been eliminated because they tried to cheat."

"I knew it!" said Danny.

"Therefore we will be going to the final round. Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long!"

The bolts then took them away.

They landed in what looked like a crater.

"Well Jake, it looks like it's down to you and me."

"Yeah before we start I just want you to know that it's been a real honor to fight you dawg."

"Same here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Ha! I don't want you to. Bring it!"

"Fine. I'm going ghost!"

White rings with a blue outline appeared around him. They separated, one going up one going down transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Sweet transformation. But I got it beat. Dragon Up!" _dradradradragon up!_ It then appeared as if Jake's body was on fire but when the flames disappeared Danny saw that there was a dragon in front of him.

Meanwhile in New York City…

"Fu dog, how is that locator spell coming? We must find Jake." Said Jake's grandpa.

"Just a little bit of giant warts, some unicorn saliva and wala!" said the talking dog.

He then poured the concoction he had made on the ground and it started to smoke. The smoke then showed Jake and Danny ready to face off against each other.

"Jake? And the Phantom? About to fight?" Grandpa was very confused.

Fu dog on the other hand had taken out his cell phone already.

"Hey! Big Ernie! I need to make a bet……..what do you mean you can't figure out where Jake is?"

Back to the fight…

Jake tried to breathe some fire on Danny but he put up an ectoplasmic wall to take the hit for him.

"Ha! Is that all you got dragon breathe?"

"You wish! This ghost is toast!"

Jake took flight and so did Danny. Jake tried to punch Danny but he was too fast. Danny turned his feet into a tail and went on the offensive. But just as Danny reached him Jake grabbed him and flipped him and threw him into the crater wall.

"Yeah! How you like me now ghost boy?"

"Well let's just see how you like this."

Danny put his glowing green hand on the ground and the next thing you know Jake was in the ground.

Normally this would mean that Danny has won but I'm making this chapter longer than that. Jake flexed his dragon muscles breaking him free from the crater.

"Aint gonna be that easy dawg."

"Hope it'll be easier than your shopping."

"What?"

Danny pointed down and Jake saw that he was in his underwear…AGAIN.

"Oh man."

Back in New York…

Fu dog was still arguing with Big Ernie.

"Just because he's in another dimension doesn't mean you can't watch him, now you take my bet Big Ernie!"

Grandpa on the other hand was busy watching the fight. "Even if Jake doesn't beat him, I'm still going to be the most proudest grandpa dragon ever!" he said this with a tear in his eye.

"Big Ernie? Hello? Are you still there?" dial tone.

Back to fight again…

"Alright Phantom man. Let's see how you like rapid fire."

Jake shot out fire balls everywhere (A/N: Think of when he was captured and that professor guy said that him breathing fire was a myth.) and Danny put up his dome.

"Okay, time to try something new!"

Danny lowered his dome and his hands started glowing green again. Then next thing you know he went rapid fire himself with ectoplasmic energy blasts. Each one hit one of Jake's fire balls.

"This may take a while." Said the dragon.

"Yeah no kidding."

Danny then fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at Jake but his fire breathe prevented it from ever reaching him. But when he stopped Danny wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd you…" Jake was then punched into a wall.

As it turns out Danny was invisible.

Jake got out of the wall but his guard was up.

"Where are you?"

"What's the matter; can't fight what you can't see?"

Then it looked like Jake was being beaten up by air. Danny then gave him another hit which knocked him into the opposite wall

Danny then became visible but the instant he did that he was tackled by Jake.

Jake had Danny's arms in his grip and his claws in the floor, Danny was pinned.

"Looks like I win."

"That's what you think."

Danny phased through the floor and out of Jake's grip. Danny appeared behind him.

"Looking for me?"

"Yo you just made a big mistake trying to attack me from behind."

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!

Danny was hit by dragon fire but it came out the other end if you know what I mean.

Danny brushed the soot off his costume. "Ewww! Gross! Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry but I had to come up with something you wouldn't expect."

"Still! Yuck!"

So they continued to fight and it was so intense you would think that it was only a couple of seconds when in reality it was TWO HOURS!

"_Pant_ so _pant_ give up _pant_ yet?" said Danny.

"_Pant_ Not _pant_ a _pant_ chance." Said Jake.

"Alright then, I didn't want to try this but you left me with no choice."

Danny's entire body then glowed green and for a second it appeared that he grew another head. But then he split into two people.

"Oh dang this can't be good."

One went invisible and snuck up behind him while the other one hand's started to glow green. The invisible Danny punched Jake from the back sending him forward into an ectoplasmic energy blast supplied by the other one.

Needless to say, Jake got knocked out. And the Dannies soon became one again.

"Winner: Danny Phantom!"

Well there you go. I hope the fight wasn't a disappointment. Next chapter will be the one where it all wraps up. See ya next time I update.


	5. Taking down the Master Of Games

Me: "Okay some of you are a little upset that Danny won. And even more of you are even more upset that this is playing out like "Winner Take All"."

You then throw objects at me.

Me: "But I assure this ending will be different. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny appeared in the main entrance hall.

"Well done champion of champions! You have defeated your foe!"

"So what do I win?"

"I did say that there would be prizes, just not for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Every now and then I got power hungry, so to satisfy myself I hold one of these tournaments. And I must admit this time I'm even more powerful than before!"

He then had Jake's mouth, Gill's head, Brooklyn's wings, Raimundo's pants (A/N: Sorry everyone I was at a lost for Raimundo), Static's electric eyes, Donatello's shell.

"Wait a minute, what you get from Ron?"

Just as Danny asked that the MOG's hair turned into Ron's hair.

"Okay maybe I could've done without Ron." Said the Master unhappy with his new hair do.

"How are you doing all this?"

The MOG held up his necklace and then Danny understood.

"Wait, how can you be this powerful when you don't have me?" Danny smiled hoping to trick the MOG.

"Hm…well you are quite powerful…oh no! Not this time! I'm not falling for that trick again! This time I'm just going to absorb you into my jewel!"

Red arms then started to shoot out of the jewel and were going to absorb Danny but he shot them off.

"Not going to be that easy you monkey freak!"

"**_I AM NOT A MONKEY FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A MONKEY!_**?"

"Catch me if you can Monkey Man." Said Danny flying down the hall.

"**_NOT A MONKEY!_**"

The MOG then spreaded his wings and flew after Danny. "He's still too fast!" said MOG. But then he smiled and whispered "Wind!" and a gust of wind then blew throughout the building.

Danny looked back to see the MOG catching up. "Uh-oh. He must have used Raimundo's power over wind to give him a speed boost. This is seriously not good!"

Danny then went invisible.

"Where did you go? Come out and fight!" said MOG.

"You want me to fight? Well then I'll fight!"

The next thing you know the MOG was being beaten up by what seemed to be air. But he then activated Gill's power and gooped Danny

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! YUCK! This just isn't my day!"

The MOG's hands then glowed with an electric flow as he zapped two opposing walls and brought them together on Danny. But before they collided Danny went intangible and phased out of there.

Danny then spit himself into 10 Dannies. All surrounded the MOG.

"Typhoon Boom!" Said the MOG spreading his arms.

A tornado soon swallowed the entire room catching all the Dannies and swirling them around the room. They all became one Danny again and he shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at the MOG knocking him over to the other side of the room.

Danny then charged at him again only to be knocked back by an electric charge.

Just as Danny got up a fire ball was being sent right at him. Luckily he got a wall up in time to take the hit. Danny then phased through the floor and ended up behind his enemy. He sent a kick to the MOG's back but instead hit Donny's shell. Danny was then hopping on foot clutching the other one in pain.

"I love being part turtle." Said the MOG.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

A flame came from behind MOG and hit Danny.

"That's disgusting! And twice in one day!" complained Danny.

Then an idea hit Danny. "If I wasn't a C student I would've thought of this sooner." Said Danny.

He then possessed the MOG and took off the amulet and set it on the ground and all the prisoners were freed. Danny then got out the MOG's body.

"I lose." Mumbled MOG.

"Oh not yet you haven't!" said Donny.

"What?" said MOG a little afraid.

"Do you have any idea what it was like in there?" complained Ron.

"We'll tell you when you've lost!" said Jake in full dragon form.

"First we've got to teach you a lesson." Said Raimundo.

Everyone then started to close in on the MOG.

"What! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the MOG in horror.

5 min later…

The MOG was tied up and being hung from the ceiling in some sort of cocoon made from ropes.

"Nice work!" said Raimundo.

"Thanks. Batman did teach me a thing or two." Said Static.

Ron then went up to Static.

"Static, next time we go up against each other if we do I'm going to forfeit. Because frankly I just won by luck. No hard feelings?" asked Ron.

"Of course not Ron." Said Static.

"WELL THEN CAN YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY HAIR? IT'S SERIOUSLY MESSING WITH MY RONNESS!"

Static waved his hand over Ron's hair and it went back to normal.

Danny and Jake had just finished shaking hands. "Nice to know somebody believes I'm on the right side."

"Yo Danny, you ever want to team up some time…" started Jake.

"I'd be honored to team up with you. Now what are we going to do about him?" said Danny indicating the unconscious MOG.

"Yo I'm going to take him back to my world ya dig? Grandpa should know what to do with him." Said Jake.

Danny then picked up the amulet. "Well chances are we're never going to meet again, but it was nice meeting you all." And with that nine bolts of lightning transported them out of the dimension.

Me: "Now you would think that it would end there right? WRONG! What separates this fic from "Winner Take All" is that I'm going to show what happened to the heroes afterwards. See ya next time I update."


	6. Afterwards

Me: "Okay, last chapter of the story. I am so glad that you all like me again. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Kim Possible was pacing in her room, Ron had gone missing and Kim was relying on Wade to find him. She was really starting to worry.

She turned on her Kimmunicator "Anything Wade?"

"Same as the last time you checked 30 SECONDS AGO! I got nothing! Just relax Kim; I'm sure…wait a minute I got something! He's in…his house?"

Kim then turned it off and started running for Ron's house. She made her way up to his room and found him.

"RON!"

She then tackled him with a hug. Tackled him to the floor.

"Hi KP." Ron managed to choke out from the crushing hug he was getting from his best friend.

"Ron, I was so worried about you! I got Wade to try to find you but something was jamming your homing device! Where were you?" Kim asked as she let her best friend go.

"Ugh trust me KP I'd tell you but you'd never believe me."

Meanwhile in New York…

A bolt of lightning transported Brooklyn back home.

"Guys? Hey guys?" yelled Brooklyn.

"There you are lady. The whole clan is out looking for you." said Hudson.

"Hudson! I just had the most amazing adventure! I can't wait to tell you about it!" said Brooklyn.

In a New York in another dimension…

A bolt of lightning transported a turtle home.

"Hey guys?"

His three brothers then came out and said "Dog Pile!" and jumped on top of Donny.

"We were so worried about you." said Leo.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what happened to me. I was in a tournament of heroes." said Donny.

"Did you win?" asked Leo.

"No. I got disqualified because the guy who was holding it was really trying to steal everyone's abilities. When I tried to stop him I got absorbed."

"So you didn't win?" asked Raph.

"Well technically no. mainly because I found out what was really going on so I was disqualified after the first round." Explained Donny.

"Well I guess we can't all be champions like me, the Battle Nexus Champion!" proclaimed Mikey.

"Give it a rest Mikey." Said Leo.

"Enough!" said Master Splinter coming out of nowhere.

"Master Splinter." They all said simultaneously.

"From the sounds of it, it was a great honor to even get past the first round. I am proud of you my son." Said Master Splinter.

At the Sholin Temple…

"Guys? Where are you?" said Raimundo.

Master Fong then came out of the shadows.

"Raimundo I trust you fought hard in the tournament."

"How did you…"

"Know? I'm your master. I know everything."

0.0

"Come. Everyone has been worried about you."

"Even Kimiko?" asked Raimundo.

"Especially Kimiko! I can not seem to keep her settled down!" said Master Fong.

In a lab…

Gill was in his fish bowl…again.

"Darn it!"

In Dakota…

A bolt of lightning transported Static to an abandoned gas station.

"Static! I've been looking all over for you man! Where've you been?" asked Gear.

"Believe it or not I was in a Tournament of Heroes." Explained Static.

"Did you win?"

"Not exactly."

"You lost in the first round didn't you?"

"No! Shut up!"

In Amity Park…

Danny Fenton was transported home. And just as he arrived he was tackled by Sam.

"DANNY!"

"Oof!"

"Where have you been? I was…I mean we were so worried about you!" said Sam still on top on Danny.

She then got off him and they both blushed.

"You wouldn't believe it. I was in a Tournament of Heroes. And won!"

Just then a blue mist escaped his mouth. And who should appear but Skulker.

"At last I found you ghost child." Said Skulker as he aimed a gun at Danny.

Danny just smiled. Boy was he going to teach Skulker that he learned something new.

Now in New York in Danny's dimension…

Two bolts of lightning transported Jake and the Master home.

"Grandpa! Yo Grandpa! I've found a criminal! He followed me home!" yelled Jake throughout the house.

He walked into another room. It was dark, almost as if it were some sort of trap.

"SURPRISE!"

It turns out that Grandpa and Fu dog decided to hold a surprise party for how well he did in the tournament.

Two hours of partying later…

Someone from the dragon council arrived to take the MOG away for proper punishment.

But pretty soon it lead to Fu dog and Jake saying at the same time "I THOUGHT YOU HAD HIM!"

"He was with you when you came home!" said Fu dog.

"Yeah but he was with you when we decided to put him in Haley's room!" said Jake.

Then they both said at the same time "HALEY!"

They ran up stairs to see Haley tied up with the same rope that the MOG was in. he had escaped.

In another dimension…

Eight bolts of lightning transported eight females to the same place that held the tournament of heroes.

Such champions were Kim Possible, XJ9, Atomic Betty and others.

"Welcome champions all, to the second annual Tournament of Heroines!" said the MOG.

He had not yet begun to try.

Me: "And that's the end of this story. The reason why I didn't do a tournament of villains is because in the final round the baddest of the bad wouldn't want to free the other villains. I choose Donny instead of one of the other turtles because Donny has always been my favorite turtle since I was a kid. I might do a sequel…maybe. But the main thing you should have your attention on is that with my style of writing if it has to deal with Teen Titans there are usually BLOOPERS."

Ranma: "BLOOPERS?"

Me: "BLOOPERS. And they are coming up next."


	7. BLOOPERS

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything in this except the ideas of the BLOOPERS."

Me: "Okay guys, you got to stop with this Jake is better than Danny/Danny is better than Jake thing. Why? Because after I do a Tournament of Heroines I'm going to have them team up to hunt down the MOG. Oh and you wanted it, you got it! **_BLOOPERS!_**"

**_WARNING! WARNING!_** Will contain randomness! And some of the characters may be OOC.

4

3

2

Arrival take 1:

MOG: "Welcome champions all, to the Tournament of Monkeys!"

Monkeys: "Ooh ooh ah ah!"

Me: "Cut! What's with the monkeys?"

MOG: "I wanted to be in the tournament so I made it a tournament of monkeys."

Ron: "I thought he said he wasn't a monkey."

MOG: "Shut up!"

Take 2:

Ron: "It's a monkey!"

MOG: "I'm not a monkey I'm a purple back gorilla!"

Me: "Cut!"

Take 3:

Robin: "It's the MOG! Let's get him guys! Titans Go!"

The MOG then got his ass kicked by the Teen Titans.

Me: "Cut! You guys aren't supposed to be here!"

Take 4:

Box Ghost: "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Me: "CUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Box Ghost: "I'm not?"

Me: "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Box Ghost: "BEWARE!"

Take 5:

Ron: "Um excuse me Mr. Scary Monkey man…"

MOG acting like a monkey: "Oh oh oh ah ah ah."

Me: "Cut! MOG what are you doing?"

He then starts to throw rocks at me while acting like a monkey.

Ron vs. Static take 1:

Ron: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Static: "What's he doing?"

Ron then picked up one of the metal bars.

Ron: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron then started to hit Static over the head while screaming. And he kept doing that until Static went cross eyed and fell to the floor.

Me: "Cut! Ron!"

Take 2:

Ron's finger starts glowing blue.

Ron: "SPIRIT GUN!"

KABOOM

Me: "Cut! Ron wrong story!"

Ron: "Oops."

Take 3:

Ron powering up: "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

KABOOM

Me: "Cut! Ron at this rate you're going to destroy my studio! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Danny vs. Raimundo take 1:

Danny: "YAAAAAAAA!"

Danny's hair then turns blonde and stands on end.

Raimundo: "YAAAAAAAA!"

Raimundo's hair then stands on end and turns blonde.

The two then start to fight hand to hand in the air.

Me: "Cut! You two aren't saiyans!"

Take 2:

Raimundo: "Typhoon Boom!"

A tornado came out of his hands but it picked up both Danny and Raimundo.

Danny and Raimundo in the tornado: "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Me: "Cut! Uh-oh it's coming this way!"

The tornado then picked me up too.

Me along with Danny and Raimundo in the tornado: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donny vs. Gill.

Donny comes in dressed as a frog.

Me: "What the…?"

Casey Jones: "_Donatello was a bull frog. He was a good friend of mine_."

Me: "CUT! I don't even know what you guys are doing!"

Donny and Casey pointing at each other: "It was his idea."

Brooklyn vs. Jake take 1:

Jake: "Hyper form! EYE OF THE LION!"

_Waho ho! Waho ho! We're going shinzo!_

Me: "Cut! You are not a lion Jake! You are a dragon!"

Jake: "Well that explains why I don't look like a lion huh?"

Me with a hand on my face: "Sigh."

Take 2:

Jake: "Dragon UP!"

Jake transforms but his pants disappear.

Me: "Cut! Jake where's your pants?"

Jake: "I wish I knew."

Take 3:

Jake transforms and he's in a dress.

Jake: "What the…?"

Me: "Cut! Jake what's with dress?"

Jake: "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

Take 4:

Jake transforms and he's in his underwear again.

Me: "Cut! Will somebody please find Jake's pants?"

Jake: "Oh man! Not again!"

Take 5:

A giant net comes down and captures Jake.

Jake: "Hey! What's going on here?"

Mr. Crocker: "At last I, Mr. Crocker, have captured a FAIRY GOD PARENT!"

Me: "Cut! Mr. Crocker he's a dragon not a fairy!"

Mr. Crocker: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah! Now get out of here!"

Mr. Crocker then let Jake go.

Mr. Crocker: "I'm sorry. I'll go now. FAIRIES!"

Me: "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

Danny vs. Jake take 1:

Danny splits himself into two and then they both start to…dance?

Dannies: "_We were sailing along, on moonlight bay. We could hear…_"

Jake: 0.0'

Me: "Cut! This is not a musical!"

Take 2:

Danny: "I'm in love with Starfire."

Robin then comes in and starts hitting Danny on the head with his bow staff.

Robin hitting Danny: "My Star! My Star! Mine! Not Yours!"

Danny being hit: "OW! Hey! That hurts! Knock it off!"

Me: "Cut! Robin get out of here! Danny, quit acting OOC!"

Take 3:

A whole bunch of magical creatures appear behind Jake.

Jake: "Get'em! Get the little guy!"

Magical creatures charging at Danny: "Get the little guy!"

The magical creatures then beat the snot out of Danny.

Me: "Cut! Jake no far using an army to defeat Danny!"

Take 4:

An army of ghosts appear behind Danny.

Danny: "Attack the Dragon!"

Ghosts charging towards Jake: "Attack the Dragon!"

Ghosts then beat up Jake.

Me: "Cut! Danny you fight ghosts not lead them!"

Take 5:

Now there was two armies one of magical creatures and another of ghosts.

Danny and Jake: "Attack!"

Me: "Cut! NO MORE ARMIES!"

Danny vs. MOG take 1:

All of a sudden the ground started shaking.

Me: "EARTHQUAKE!"

Donatello: "No worse. Tremor!"

Me: "Huh?"

A graboid on steroids then came out of the ground and ate the MOG.

Me: "Where did that thing come fro…WASHU!"

Washu was busy hiding somewhere from me.

I then go off to try and find Washu.

Me: "YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG LADY!"

She comes out in a lion tamer's outfit.

Washu: "Down Simba! Down! Spit him out!"

Washu cracks a whip and the graboid spits out the MOG.

Everyone gangs up on the MOG take 1:

MOG scared: "What are you going to do?"

Danny: "We are going to say nek."

Everyone: "Nek! Nek! Nek! Nek! Nek!"

MOG: "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH! I'll do anything! Just stop saying that word!"

Jake: "Very well, you must get us…a shrubbery."

MOG: "You're kidding."

Me: "Cut! I like Monty Python's Quest For the Holy Grail as much as the next guy but this is a little bit much."

Everyone: "Nek! Nek! Nek!"

Me: "IT!"

Everyone in pain: "AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Take 2:

Everyone: "Surprise! Happy Birthday MOG!"

MOG: "You remembered!"

Me: "Cut! MOG it is not your birthday!"

MOG: "I know that, but they don't."

Me: "Well they do now."

MOG turned around and saw everyone fuming.

Danny: "GET HIM!"

MOG then gets the snot beaten out of him.

Take 3:

Three blue aliens then appear.

Me: "Cut! What is going on here?"

Alien 1: "I'm going to teach you all how to dance."

O.0

The three aliens then take off their armor and music starts playing.

Alien 1: "_Hole paur paur! Hole puar puar!"_

I then see the characters are dancing.

Me: "What are you guys doing?"

Jake: "We can't help it! they're doing this to us!"

Me: "It's just dancing so just stop."

Danny: "Like you're one to talk!"

Me: "What are you…!#$$ I'm dancing!"

Alien 1: "_hole paur paur! Hole paur paur!_"

Me: "Ranma, Inuyasha! Help!"

Ranma dancing: "We'd love to but we can't!"

Inuyasha dancing: "We can't stop!"

Alien 1: "_Hole_ _puar puar! Hole puar puar! Work it! work it! good! Now twirl_!"

We then twirl like ballerinas.

Me: "I'LL KILL YOU THREE…once I stop dancing."

Then the ground starts to move and Simba the graboid pops out and eats the aliens.

Me: "Or he could kill you. either one works. Now Washu come here!"

Washu came over with a look that said she knew she was in trouble.

Me: "I'll let you keep the graboid under one condition: keep him outside and train him not to eat me, my staff, or any of my allies!"

Washu: "Not a problem for the greatest scientific mind in the universe."

Me: "Great. And just so you know, I'm docking your pay."

Washu: "WHAT? WHY?"

I point to the graboid.

Me: "THAT is why! You didn't get my permission to bring that thing in here for study!"

Ranma: "And it tried to eat me!"

Me: "It did?"

Ranma: "Yeah but I escaped then beat the tar out of it."

Me: "You would."

And that's the BLOOPERS. I hope you enjoyed it. If you had a favorite please tell me.


End file.
